Fireplaces which burn gas and which utilize artificial log assemblies to simulate the appearance of burning wood logs are well known in the art. The artificial log assemblies typically include several artificial logs of a ceramic or other refractory material designed to simulate the appearance of wood logs. A gas burner supplies a flammable gas underneath the artificial logs. The gas is burned to produce a flame in the vicinity of the logs. The fireplace can include a tank or reservoir for holding the flammable gas or can be connected to a remote gas source. Fireplaces utilizing artificial log assemblies provide heat and the pleasing appearance of a wood fire, while avoiding the inconvenience and lack of cleanliness associated with the loading of wood into and removal of ashes from conventional wood burning fireplaces.
One objective in the design and construction of gas log fireplaces is to provide artificial logs that look like real logs and to provide gas flames which closely simulate the flames produced by burning wood so that an overall effect of burning wood is produced. Both the size and color of the flame and its position relative to the artificial logs are important in producing a realistic effect. Other important objectives in the design and construction of gas log fireplaces include providing high heat output, providing high combustion efficiency, minimizing the soot and noxious gases produced by combustion and minimizing the cost of the fireplace.
Artificial log assemblies and gas log fireplaces have been disclosed in a number prior art patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,445 (Richardson); 3,543,741 (Whitehead); 3,747,585 (Coats); 3,696,801 (Whitehead); 4,582,478 (Hilker); 4,637,372 (Mogol et al); 3,760,790 (Voges et al); 3,817,686 (Quittner); 3,871,355 (Henry); Des. 245,993 (Anderson et al); 4,306,537 (Mitchell); 3,805,762 (Nelson); 3,842,821 (Juris); 4,573,446 (Rosiek et al); 4,602,609 (Wright); 4,502,463 (Gregory); Des. 273,321 (Cosper); 4,573,905 (Myers); 3,723,046 (Poling et al); 4,061,133 (Swain); 4,000,732 (White); 3,362,395 (Peterson); 3,042,109 (Peterson); 3,291,116 (Brooks); and 3,382,861 (Peterson). A gas burner fabricated of a refractory fiber material is disclosed in U.K. Patent No., 2,156,507, published Oct. 9, 1985.
Prior art gas log fireplaces have had various disadvantages, including an unrealistic appearance, low heat output, low combustion efficiency and excessive complexity. The heat output from prior art gas log fireplaces typically does not exceed about 15,000 to 20,000 BTU's/hour and the overall efficiency does not exceed about 65%.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved gas log fireplace.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gas log fireplace having an appearance which closely simulates the appearance of burning wood logs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gas log fireplace having high heat output and high overall efficiency.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a gas log fireplace having high combustion efficiency.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gas log fireplace which is simple in construction and low in cost.